


Short Cable/Deadpool AUs

by Mercurial_Georgia



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurial_Georgia/pseuds/Mercurial_Georgia
Summary: These are all short AUs, as in drabbles, which is why I'm posting them as one with chapters, you might as well click Entire Work to view them all on one page.





	1. Beer Buddies (Wade and Dom in the world of Tyrant Nate)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on [Jul. 22nd, 2009|03:13 pm]
> 
> Not entirely happy with the way it turns out, trouble is, I pictured the scene in comic strip fashion before I wrote this out, so the writing is barren, but here goes;

Beer Buddies (AU drabble, Wade and Dom shares a drink over Nate)

 

Beer Buddies

They were sitting on the bed, legs swinging as they drank mouthfuls after mouthfuls of beer, when Wade reached over and touched Dom’s bloodied sleeve.

"We ran into S.H.I.E.L.D. around East Africa" Dom left his hand there, and kept her details vague, "the Black Panther caught them trying to infiltrate our schools again -"

"-and who did you get to kill this time?"

"Sharon, almost."

"They are trying to get the Avengers involved?"

"They don't fight clean,” it's time for Dom to leave, "I think that's what Nate needs from me now."

Deadpool laughs and rattles his chains, "wanna trade?”


	2. Causal Non-Con (War/Deadpool)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted around the end of 2009, first in comments of cabledeadpool, then in my LJ, then as a collection with the next few drabbles under "Evil Tastes Good"

"Causal Non Con" (War/Deadpool AU drabble, Exactly What It Says On The Tin, Rated M)

 

Before War had finished undressing, Wade's chains have already pulled his legs apart and folded him up in his Proper Position.

"So while you're home I was thinking you could do something about the decor, what would our friends think?"

War smiled, and silenced Wade with a kiss.

"That was nice, but hey, hey, I said NO! The kids are trying to sleep in the next room and-"

War slid in, and what words Wade have left melted into moans.

It was a change of pace, that War rather liked.


End file.
